


A Jamilton Christmas

by Hammyboy51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Kiss, Holidays, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Mistletoe, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammyboy51/pseuds/Hammyboy51
Summary: Thomas and Alexander are spending their first Christmas together. Hercules Mulligan decides to make a plan so Alexander can have his first kiss with Jefferson





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! This is just a thought of this when it was my last day of school. Hope you enjoy >3

In the winter city of New York, a couple lived in one of the fascinating apartments. A man, who was tall and handsome, had curly hair, dark hair, and a toned body. He was getting his apartment ready for his first christmas with his boyfriend. His boyfriend was a foot shorter than the man. “ Thomas! I have the gang coming over. Do you want to stay?” Thomas turned to see Alexander Hamilton in the door. “ Only if you let James and Aaron come over.” Alexander gave a huff and said. “ Fine. Just keep Aaron away from me.” Thomas face lit up like the Christmas tree lights.

“ Now Alexander, you have to tell missure Jefferson how you feel.” a thick french accent said. Alexander looked at the tall french man and said, “ But Laf, he likes Madison. I would be happy if he really had true feelings for me.” Laf had a frown on his face. “ Mon amie, you have to get over John.” Alexander felt tears in his eyes. It had been over two months since John Laurens ( Alexander’s first boyfriend) had died in a saver car crash. “ Laf is right. You need to make a move on Thomas before I get to dress up like Madison.” The other guy said. Alexander looked over to see him adjust his beanie. “ Fine, but I want to have my first kiss today. Herc, will you help me.” Hercus Mulligan was jumping for pure joy. “ Don’t worry, I have one trick that everybody knows.” He gave Alexander a wink and ran out the door. 

“ Hey Alex, why did Herc run out the door?” Thomas asked. Alexander looked up and said, “ He needed to get something for the apartment.” Thomas gave a confused look. Alexander just shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards the living room. Thomas was right behind Alex, looking for any sign of interest in him. When Alexander got to the couch, Thomas sat next to Alex. When Alexander looked over, he immediately started to cuddle. 

“ Hey guys, I’m back!” Herc boomed. When he got to the living room, he saw Alexander in Thomas’ arms. “ Perfect” Herc whispered. He grabbed the item from the bag. “ Mon amour, what are you doing with mistletoe?” Lafayette asked. Hercus pointed towards the cuddled couple on the couch. Laf gave a small squeak. 

“ Ready to do this?” Laf asked. Herc gave a nod. They moved to their position. Madison and Aaron moved behind the couch. Laf moved to the front of the couch. The final person was Herc. He stepped on the tiny stool ( Alexander used it to get to Thomas’ hight) Laf gave the signal. “ ALEXANDER!” Thomas and Alex tried to jump, but James and Aaron grabbed them. “ Burr let me go!” Alexander shouted. Laf gave a thumbs up. Herc pulled the mistletoe from his pocket. “ They won’t let you go until you give a holiday kiss to each other.” Thomas didn’t waste any time. Alexander was shocked when Thomas’ lips crashed on his. He couldn’t tell if there was yelling, but he didn’t care. Right now, Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton were showing their love towards each other. 

One year later  
Thomas was fiddling with his engagement ring, waiting for James to come to the house. “ Thomas, are you wasting time.” Alexander said. Thomas looked over. “ Your right. Know come, you and the little one should get some rest.” Alex giggled. He grabbed Thomas’ hand and placed it over his medium size bump. “ Don’t worry, I won’t try to stay up late.” Thomas gave a loud laugh. From outside the window, Laf smiled. “ All of this was because of you mon amour, thank you.” Herc gave laf a kiss on the cheek. Herc had made it the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to make a sequel to this leave a Kudo and a comment saying you would like it. Please no mean comments. Thank you and Happy Holidays >3


End file.
